


kitty tommy

by lemonv



Series: Lemon’s Twitter Threads [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Problematic MCYT - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Play, Bottom TommyInnit, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Im low key embarrassed about this ome, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Punishment, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonv/pseuds/lemonv
Summary: tommy but catboy thread lolimagine whoever u want it’s open to whatever u want it to be
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Could be whoever you wanna imagine, Darryl Noveschosch/TommyInnit, Eret/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu/TommyInnit, Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Series: Lemon’s Twitter Threads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049156
Comments: 1
Kudos: 197





	kitty tommy

Tommy’s misbehaving and being an absolute whore. The kitty needs to be punished and what better way to do that then to fuck the shit out of him and then make him clean up himself?

As he’s getting fucked into his partner is telling him to meow which is making him even more embarrassed, the blond is hiding his face from them as he quietly meows.

He’d be humiliated as he’s trying to lick off all his cum, and his partner is making him swallow it too? The kitten has to suck his partner off and he can’t wait until they cum so he can drink it up like it’s a bottle of warm milk.


End file.
